Paul Roma
Roma made his pro wrestling debut in 1985 and soon signed contracts with the WWF. His first big break came in 1987 when he was paired up with Jim Powers in a tag team called The Young Stallions. The team seemingly received their name by accident when play-by-play commentator Vince McMahon referred to them once as "a couple of young stallions", thus naming the team. "The Young Stallions", Paul Roma & Jimmy Powers, during the August 8, 1987 episode of WWF Superstars of Wrestling (taped July 15), scored an upset disqualification victory over WWF Tag Team Champions the Hart Foundation. The victory launched the team into a brief run as featured performers in the WWF. They were even one of only two surviving teams alongside The Killer Bees in the elimination tag team match at the first annual Survivor Series pay-per-view on November 26, 1987. Another notable feud Paul Roma & Jimmy Powers had was against The Conquistadors (1 & 2), with many of matches taking place in the original Boston Garden. It was not too long before WWF owner Vince McMahon seemed to lose interest in the idea of pushing the Young Stallions. This may have been due, in part, to the fact that Powers and Roma did not get along with each other. The team was placed in featured matches on television and at house shows. Following a loss, to Demolition on the March 19, 1989 episode of WWF Wrestling Challenge, the team began arguing after the match. Soon, they were split up off camera without an official announcement. The Young Stallions reunited briefly from June 1989 to August 1989. After that, Roma and Powers went their separate ways, competing in the singles division. Paul Roma defeated Boris Zukhov in a dark match at the 1989 Survivor Series, and also pinned Steve Lombardi in dark matches at both 1990 Royal Rumble and WrestleMania VI. Televised victories over Buddy Rose and Boris Zukhov followed in the spring of 1990, although he sustained defeats to Rick Martel, Bad News Brown and Ted Dibiase. However it was in tag-team action once more that Roma's career would see a resurgence. In May on Prime Time wrestling Roma teamed with Hercules Hernandez for the first time, defeating Ken Johnson and Buddy Rose. At first this seemed like a one-time pairing, but played into a major storyline the following month. In June 1990 Roma’s career shot up to the top level of WWE once again, as he turned heel alongside Hercules. After losing a WWF Superstars match to Dino Bravo, the Rockers came out to help Roma but ended up getting into a shoving match with him instead. Hercules came to ringside and then proceeded to attack Michaels and Jannetty. Roma & Hercules then became an official team, Power and Glory, managed by Slick. Paul Roma & Hercules, Power & Glory, had a high profile feud with the Rockers. Power and Glory clashed with the Rockers at Summer Slam 1990 with Marty Jannetty being forced to wrestle the match on his own after Power and Glory injured Shawn Michaels before the match (this was a storyline excuse to give Shawn some time off to heal a previously suffered injury). Once Shawn returned, the feud continued, with the two teams being on opposite sides at Survivor Series, with Power and Glory once again coming out as the victors. Power & Glory challenged WWF Tag Team Champions The Hart Foundation but never won the gold. They also challenged The Rockers during the latter's brief run as champions (which was erased from record books when the Rockers' title win was reversed) Power & Glory's misfortune continued at WrestleMania VII where they lost to The Legion of Doom in under a minute. Roma was featured in numerous televised singles matches in the summer of 1991, including against Davey Boy Smith, Virgil, Bret Hart, and Ricky Steamboat. Power and Glory teamed up with Slick’s other charge, The Warlord, for a series of 6 man tag-team matches. Their last pay per view outing came when they teamed with The Warlord to face Ricky Steamboat, Kerry Von Erich and Davey Boy Smith at SummerSlam 1991 in a losing effort. In one of their last recorded matches together as a team, they lost to the Legion of Doom at the Royal Albert Hall in England. Roma left the Federation soon after. He attempted to make a WWF comeback in late 1997 alongside a student of Mr. Fuji called Alex Roma, calling themselves the Pretty Primos. However, they only made one appearance together at a WWF house show and no contract was ever offered to the two. Category:Current Alumni